Talk:Blade Liger
ichigo, before u re-add that pic, explain. i thought the NAR blade liger was only released in red. is there a blue NAR blade liger? if so please add that information 2 this article thank you.--Leon35 21:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : There was no American blue Bladey, but there was a UK one in a box that's often mistaken for Hasbro's. I think it had plastic feet, too (though I could be wrong), which would add to that confusion. Pointytilly 00:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) k write about it please thank you--Leon35 18:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hrm. Should there be something in the NER section about the boxes often being confused for Hasbro? I think so. *goes to add to main Zoids article* HOLD it in the 2nd episode the LEGS were Gray then dark in 11 & 18 and black on the model!............................--Silverblade1 18:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :My DVD copy of 2 they look greyblue, Japanese episode 2 they're more blackblue. Considering the horrible quality problems a lot of the Aussie DVDs had, this may be an Issue with them, something they later corrected...or a mix of both? The model has several color differences from the anime, legs aside. Pointytilly 23:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm Australian, and from what I've seen the colours are consistent throughout the series.Sylvanelite 23:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe your DVDs fail less than mine? 'Cause episode 2 the legs are definitely lighter in my copy, but the color on my episode 2 is a bit odd to start >_>;. Silverblade, I was trying to condense the Fuzors bits into one...thingy (one blob about Rastani other than two, etc). If I accidently nuked something you wanted there, stick it back D:. Pointytilly 23:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm my DVDs show grey as well...any way that bit in Fuzors was to hard to explain anyway--Silverblade1 00:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) no offense... no one cares about the slight error in a animation model fuzors was horrible just exept it its not a big mystery it was just incansistant. instead of writing all of the preety colors of the ligers legs, just write briefly "The animation models colors were very incansestant, such as the zoids legs" or somthing like that. honestly i dont care if it was pink! just let it go--Leon35 01:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Stuff like animation models and changes between versions are interesting to me, and adding "no offense" doesn't make being rude less offensive o_O. Pointytilly 02:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) any way i'll just re-add the nessary parts in fuzors about the blades and and model vs anime stuff and that well be that--Silverblade1 18:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ouch..touchy...sting! by the way tilly, u nvr told me u got interviewed by the maker of zoid.us--Leon35 20:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) NAR Bladeliger Little confused... The article says that the NAR Blade Liger was "based on the Blade Liger Leon, although the red was a lighter colour and the legs were light grey instead of black," But the picture next to it has a blue BL with the NAR caption. Can anyone explain?--Azimuth727 18:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe that should be NER? It looks like it has plastic feet. *changes, moves* Pointytilly 19:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) we discused this a while ago. we deleted that pic off the NAR section i wonder wat idiot added back on when we clearly discussed the only blue bladey was a part of the NER. hmm... anyway ty 4 changing it back azimuth--Leon35 21:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) um..that "idiot" was Ichigo Leon but i agree with Azimuth--Silverblade1 19:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) sry ichigo... in truth i was the 1st person to realize that mistake if u look at the top of the page. it was a while ago. ive noticed lately ichigo has been acting strangly. hes been deleting stuff and editing wierd things. anyone know wats going on?--Leon35 21:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Slashy and Snipey I have some stats for them...now what :Are they the ones from MMM? Those don't match the equipment on the actual pics, they were made for the RPG. If they're from the actual comic, add 'em to the section? Pointytilly 18:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) i still dont know what that MMM is but it was on Japanese Wiki soi think its ok--Silverblade1 21:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Those should be good, then! I just wish I'd thought to screenshot more of what they did in the comic... (MMM was a sizeable Zoids RPG, a lot of people borrowed their for-game-balance stats and claimed they were Tomy stats back in the day.) Pointytilly 21:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hers what i got:(Have fun tilly!) Snipe Liger Hight-? Length-? Speed-? Weapons/equipment *Rongubareruriniarancha = I think Long Range beamgun *Gojulas bustercannon (short barrel) × 2 *The shoulder Maikuromisairurancha × 4 =way too Long!...shulder mounted micro missle *Minigatoringu apers = mini gattling *Chafudisupensa × 8+= posible Chaff dispenser ...Have Fun Tilly!(agian) : Chafudisupensa looks like "chaff dispenser" as in decoy flares. At least that's my opinion. Sylvanelite 21:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) now for Shashy...Please hold, Beeeeeeeep.--Silverblade1 22:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) thank you for holding: Hight? Speed? Length? Weapons/equitment *Razor blade breaks × 2 *Busutopoddo × 2= maybe Booster pod *Baitofangu = Bite Fang *Rezashizasu × 2= Razor scissors? *Canon AZ3 shock guns *Knife tail : Got a link to the original article? Romaji/google translate is harder to read. Pointytilly 22:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) umm...yeah :Japanese Wiki in 3...2...1 From what I can see: Rongubareruriniarancha = long barrel linear launcher; Busutopoddo= booster pod; Rezashizasu= razor scissors -use the picture to cross-reference. Slax01 22:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I got this: Long-Barrel Linear Launcher, Gojulas-type Buster Cannon (Short Barrel) (2), Shoulder-Mounted Micro Missile Launcher (4), Anti-Personnel? Mini Gatling, Chaff Dispenser (8) ? is me not sure about what reads a bit like...anti-personnel. Anti-infantry? The general idea is it's for mowing down squishy humans not in Zoids. Improved Laser Blade (2), Booster Pod (2), Bite Fang, Laser Scissors (2), AZ 3-Barrel Shock Cannon, Tail Knife "Improved" is a bit loose for 改, "modified" could work too. Pointytilly 22:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :judging by the position and size of the gatling, anti-human would make alot of sense. Slax01 23:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Haha...so my interputation wasnt that far off!: any way I'll go ahead and format the info in...NO TUCHY MY BLADE LIGER PAGE!--Silverblade1 23:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) both zoids were featured in the webcomic. by the way i have read it all and there are no yuji kaida zoids in it. is there more than 1 webcomic?--Leon35 23:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) and just 4 the recorrd, however deleted the blade liger ks section, i have confrimation that it exists here so im gonna dadd it agian http://pagesperso-orange.fr/Ultrasaurus.Red/fuzor_liger.htm --Leon35 23:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Fan theory Do we really need all this "well it MIGHT be Van's Blade Liger, but RED!!" followed by long justifictions in what's supposed to be a factual article? Just a short mention of something like "the Red Blade Liger's origins are never explained, leading to much fan speculation" would work better, imo. Pointytilly 18:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, beside my theory is that the Blade Liger evolved with Zeek into the Zero Liger and Shadow and the Geno Breaker merged into the Berserk Fury...but its unlikly--Silverblade1 18:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) hmm...I don't remember there being a 4th paragraph under the New Century article, should it be deleted?--Silverblade1 18:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) How about this? Leon Toros used a red Blade Liger during Zoids: New Century Zero. Despite the Blade Liger's very specific origins in Chaotic Century, the red Blade Liger's were never explained, leading to much fan speculation. It was described as a rare Zoid with "only a handful of units in existence"—according to Doctor Toros, a red one was even rarer. Leon first encountered it roaming a valley where past heroes had traveled: the red Blade Liger was wandering alone like him, operating under its own free will. The Blade Liger became one of the Liger Zero's rivals, and was able to match up against the base armor in close combat. However, it never managed to officially defeat it, as the battle was interrupted by the Backdraft. Leon and his Liger also appeared in the Royal Cup, facing the Schneider armor this time. The Blade Liger was able to counter the Zero Schneider's Buster Slash attack, but it was overpowered and defeated by the new Seven Blade Attack. Despite losing the battle, the Blade Liger managed to render the Schneider inoperable, forcing the Liger Zero to use the Panzer and the basic armor for its remaining battle against the Berserk Fury. ...shorter, but much the same content/intent (and lacking in any speculation as to its origins). Pointytilly 19:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I like that one, makes it sound better. (Zoids Fanatic 19:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC)) Just fix up the speculations in the last paragraph to make it a least sound creditable...--Silverblade1 20:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't need the speculation at all, in my opinion. If we're gonna have fan theory stuff, perhaps it should go in its own article specifically talking about that stuff in the fandom? Pointytilly 20:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with you, the Blade Liger article dosen't need that. However, it could be a good idea to make a fan theory article, like you said. That way, many of the Fan based rumors could be talked about there, and away from the main articles. But, thats just my idea. (Zoids Fanatic 21:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC)) Ok then, I'll delete the paragraph and take care of a link, Also Tilly should we make articles on locations?--Silverblade1 21:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Lemme put the thing I had above in? And hrm. What locations? Pointytilly 21:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Zoid Eve, Vally of Heros, Vally of the... those kind of locations--Silverblade1 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :They might be useful...think an article for each place, or general "locations in CC/GF, locations in /Zero" type ones would be easier? Since a lot of locations would only get short descrtiptions, I bet that'd be less cluttered. Pointytilly 21:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Locations in each series would be easier, what should it be named, CC/GF Locations and Cities? Or maybe something else....--Silverblade1 22:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) the valley of heros was were Leon found the red bladey...valley of heros, valley of heros...wasnt that name used in the later episodes of Chaotic Century. isnt that where Van and the bladey fought those Zaber Fangs in those Zoids2 color schemes? perhaps there is a connection...it would be nice to kno the year gap between GF and NCZ that would help alot.Leon35 22:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Long enough to establish a global democracy, AND for Van to pass away or else Bit would have lost the Royal Cup--Silverblade1 23:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Leon did say he found his Blade Liger in a valley were great heros were. Van was in the valley of heros in one of the later episodes. I'm not sure if it is the same valley. Also the Zoids Eve was said to be in the valley of the rare herds, I think. sorry, forgot to leave my post (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) valley of heros so, van was in a valley of heros in a episode and so was leon. possible connection? Thats what i thought, but why the color change??--Silverblade1 20:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know either. It could be a different Liger. If it is Van's I have two theories why it would be red. (Zoids Fanatic 20:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) shoot. what are ur theories? just by speculation, if anything the blade liger would become white overtime due to Zeke as the genobreaker would eventualy become black due to shadow (or if u want to refeer to the manga, Bladey becomes Liger Zero Ceaser the King and Breaker becomes Berserk Fury Shadow Edge) I have two theories. One is that Ambient some how survived the destrorction of the Death Saurer and some how fused with the Blade Liger (most Zoids he combines with become red). My second is that Van might have become bored with the Liger being blue and painted red, it could happen. (Zoids Fanatic 01:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) Those are the worst theories I have ever heard. There not even romotly logical. Like where in ur mind was that ok? :I Well, for me I don't believe Leon Toros' Blade Liger is red because of Ambient. Having been fused to the Death Stinger's core and then further fusing with the Dark Kaiser's Death Saurer core, it would take Ambient too long to defuse and escape. As for what you said about Van being bored and painting the Liger red, it doesn't seem likely. If the timeline between Chaotic Century and New Century Zero is about 1,000 years, then Van would possibly have followed what happened in the manga and transfered his (blue) Blade Liger's into the Liger Zero's chassis along with Zeke as its Organoid System. If this happens, then without a core, the blue Blade Liger would have died. And if Van had painted his Liger red, wouldn't the red paint scratch off from battles with other wild Zoids and left some blue marks? Furthermore, the valley Van was in during the final episodes of CC-GF was the valley of the Rare Hertz (did I spell that right?). He defeated the Death Saurer there and then presumably went back to the Republic with the rest of the characters. The valley Leon was in during his flashback was said to be 'traveled by past great warriors'. If the Liger Leon found was Van's, wouldn't he have seen the dead Ultrasaurus with the Gravity Cannon? And that very Ultrasaurus was in the Royal Cup. Wouldn't Zoid Eve be around that area along with the ruins? Van's blue Liger and Leon's red Liger are therefore different from each other. This is just what I think. You may ''be right. - BladeLigerLeong 07:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well my theories can be random (Dead Space in Zoids timeline for one). Anyhow, I do agree with BladeLigerLeong, the two Blade Ligers are different. In CC and GF, there is only one Blade Liger. In New Century Zero, Steve Toros did say that a Blade Liger is very rare. This means while hard to find, there are more Blade Ligers in existince. And Van did travel through the Valley of the Rare Hurtz in the last episodes of Guardian Force. In Chaotic Century, he does travel through the Valley of Hero's. Like Leon said, he found the Blade Liger in a valley were a great hero went through or somthing. Giving the time scale from Chaotic to New Century, there is alot of room for a new hero. But thats just my idea. (Zoids Fanatic 11:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) But ''could it be the same liger, Van's Blade Liger had many immprovments made to it, like the multi weapon set and the anti cp sheild and better boosters, and all around better stats (Its top speed was more then the jager at 350km)...if it was Vans, then the liger zero would have been deffeated--Silverblade1 14:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) for the record since were talking about Leon, call me Leon35 (im no geek "Leon" is my hebrew name, although im not that religious, plus i had 2 grandpas on diffrent sides of my family w/ that name, so ya) anyway, forget valley of rarehertz. we talkin heros and u guys are getting WAY to in to this -_- ur all thinking to muchLeon35 20:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fan theory makes things more fun ;p. Doesn't belong in the articles, but forums/talk pages, why not? Pointytilly 21:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya...too bad well nvr kno somewhere the makers of zoids are going " we kno and u don't haha --Leon35 00:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I wish the makers of Zoids would make more anime. Maybe provide an explanation for the Blade Liger(s). Wonder if Ueyama Michiro will write any more Zoids manga ready to be made into anime. - BladeLigerLeong 13:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I wish they made more series, or atleast go back and redo the older ones. (Zoids Fanatic 13:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) :Ueyama did write more of the comic, he just posted it on his website as the actual comic seems to have been hit with a Stick of Canceled D:. And considering that even when Rebirth Century was doing well they flat out said they didn't want to do another anime and that Genesis didn't do very well...yeeeeeah. There's something about the valley of heroes thing in the Encyclopedia, but I'm guessing it's more lol we're making references/I'm too lazy to type it up 'cause it's got no furigana. Maybe I'll try later >_>;. Pointytilly 14:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) thngs like the Zoids:Assult video game were tests. tests to see if zoids should be reborn or not in other places. assult failed, so dont expect anything new in the US. as for the RCZ line, it was very succsesful, but the line was canceled cause TT just doesnt have an interest in the product anymore, so it seems anyway. sadly, it seems ZOIDS itself is slowly getting closer and closer to its inevitable death that will one dat arrive.Leon35 21:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thats kinda depressing. Let's hope somthing new will come up. (Zoids Fanatic 21:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) Zoids is already considered dead here in Singapore. It's depressing, man, I wanna get more model kits. I really hate Gundam for throwing out all the Zoids sections in the few remaining toy shops I saw with Zoids. I have to rely on eBay now. Damn sad. - BladeLigerLeong 09:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's also dead in America. I really hope they do somthing that can keep Zoids alive. I mean if it has survived the 80s, their still a chance for it now. (Zoids Fanatic 11:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC)) at least u can still find zoids in some stores in singapore. zoids here in america is deadLeon35 20:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Darn, damn, dangnamit. That's all I gotta say. - BladeLigerLeong 09:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) All I can say is either release Geneses in America, or come up with a new zoid line/anime (Zoids Fanatic 11:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) Do we need a new pic of the NJR Blade Liger? For awhile, I have been noticing a mistake with the NJR Blade Liger pic, the top fan thing on it's head is the part to the sheild liger, not the Blade Liger. So I was wondering if we needed a new picture of one. (Zoids Fanatic 12:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, you're observant. I never noticed the alternate shield panel piece in the picture before. However, I don't think it is necessary to place a new picture. The different piece is not a Shield Liger's shield panel, it is merely an alternate piece than can be used to replace the Blade Liger's normal shield panel if you want to replace the Blade Liger's back-mounted boosters with the spare guns form the kit (which do belong to the Shield Liger), since the Blade Liger's standard shield panel would block the way of the guns on the back. Since it is not a Shield Liger's piece, but not an unofficial piece either, I don't see the need to replace the current picture. - BladeLigerLeong 04:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like the leftover part from the Shield Liger to me o_O. Pointytilly 18:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i think that we need a normal pic of the bladey and if we can a pic of this bladey w/ shieldy gun and fan. tge interchangable parts should also be memtioned in the NJR Section.Leon35 11:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) If anyone wants, I can post a pic of my liger along with the parts. (Zoids Fanatic 21:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC)) could u do both versions for us?--Leon35 23:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, might take a bit. Were do you want the gun again. (Zoids Fanatic 23:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC)) u will be given proper credit and u may put the gun piece where ever u feel is the most..."logical" i guess u could say. thank you for this--Leon35 14:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll get them posted today. I'll let you guys know when I'm done. (Zoids Fanatic 14:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) If you can, maybe you could put a picture of your Blade Liger with the spare Shield Liger on to show the spare tail. - BladeLigerLeong 14:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I already got the pics. I'll upload them, and you guys can decide which one's you want. I will piut in one pic of the liger, and add a gallary, along with changing some of the info (Zoids Fanatic 15:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) Alright, I put the new pic up. I also added a photo gallery, with the extra parts, the bladey with the extra parts, and the characters. I also have the extra pics on there, so if you don't like the pics, you can change them. Hope this helps. (Zoids Fanatic 15:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) awesome man! very good job. what license did u list the pics as just to be safe? thanks man. it does need some minor format and grammer tweeking but well worry about that later. for now, this will do just fine. nicely done fanaticLeon35 02:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but your NJR Blade Liger has plastic fangs and claws? - BladeLigerLeong 07:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) later runs ot the blade liger had plastic opposed to metal. its cheaper, supposidly safer but not as cool. most zoid kits did things like that, such as the saber tiger and its blunted teeth.--Leon35 10:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya, my liger does have plastic. Sorry bout that, it was a later run version. still got it cheap then most ligers (Zoids Fanatic 13:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Your NJR Blade Liger is probably from the Korean Academy run. That line replaces the metal bits with plastic ones. Check if your box has Korean words on it instead of Japanese. But I have a friend whose NJR Blade Liger is Korean and yet has metal parts, so it might not be much of an issue, and I guess it's alright that you don't have to change the images you put up on the Liger page. - BladeLigerLeong 09:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Mine didn't come with a box, though the instructions are in japanese (I checked to see if they looked like the ones on the King Liger box/instructions). (Zoids Fanatic 13:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC)) Could you check this one, I tried to know if its a New Japanese Version of Leon's Red Blade Liger.Zeorangervi 12:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Its a LS, the NAR ones have grey legs, yours has black legs. (Zoids Fanatic 16:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) How rare is the HMM? I'm curious. It says that the Van AB HMM is rare with a few being seen for sell. Is this true, becuase I'm watching over 20 of them on eBay. (Zoids Fanatic 11:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC))